I Love You
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: Thrill Pair one-shot. It was in that moment when he realized how much he didn't want to lose Ryoma.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: So, this idea came to while writing "Things to Never Do with Fuji". It didn't quite fit in with the regular one-shots I usually write for that series. However, I still wanted to post this. I hope you all enjoy!

_I Love You_

In all of the time that they had been dating, the three most important words that couples could say to each other had been spoken no more than twice. Each time, they had come from the same person. It was frustrating to him, but he was patient and knew that his younger lover was having doubts about their relationship being public (as in, the entire school now knowing and other tennis teams). After all, he was not the easiest person to get along with. Fuji Syuusuke knew all too well that not many people could stand to be around him very long, but he had finally found someone that stuck with him through thick and thin. He had put Ryoma through hellish times, but he was rather fond of those memories and glad that their relationship had survived.

While he always had a sadistic side to him, he really did care about Ryoma. He could never find someone else who understood him the same way as the super rookie did. It was sort of endearing if one thought about it. Ryoma was prone to forget names, important days, show up late, and show a lack of interest in social events in general. In order to break down the barriers between him and Ryoma, he had to use quite an unusual method for doing so. After trying a few ideas out and having them fail, he realized that the best approach was simplicity. This most certainly was different from anything that he had even **thought** of before. Through their relationship, he learned how to act "normal" and Ryoma discovered the perks of being a sadist.

He chuckled as he thought of all the memories they had been through. It was amazing that this was all squeezed into seven short months. He smiled a genuine. Today was their anniversary. He was waiting for Ryoma to come in the park so they could spend the day together. He remembered telling his boyfriend to keep the day open. He expected a confused look and the question "Why?", but was instead met with a smirk and an "I was going to tell you the same thing." It made him happy that Ryoma had even _remembered_ that this day was their anniversary. It made him even happier when he found out that his boyfriend had already bought him a present. He was anxious to find out what his boyfriend had picked out for him and most certainly couldn't wait to see the look on Ryoma's face for what he had chosen.

He also couldn't wait to put into effect his plan for making his boyfriend say "I love you" for the first time. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. He giggled to himself, earning a few stranger looks. However, he was used to them by now and it didn't bother him one bit to be looked at as though he was a psycho. Of course, many people would testify that he was, but that was hardly the point. Most of them were in an asylum so their testimony wouldn't hold up.

As the time of their meeting came closer, he was more excited. He kept an eye out for his boyfriend and caught a glimpse of familiar black hair with greenish tints. He smiled and headed in that direction when he heard someone scream "Look out!". His eyes instantly went over to a car driving recklessly on the road, right where Ryoma was crossing. His chest tightened and he quickened his pace. He knew in his heart that he would never make it in time, but he refused to accept that he could do nothing. He silently prayed to whichever god was listening, that his boyfriend would make it out alive. He watched the car coming closer to Ryoma and there were several screams that filled the air. He saw his boyfriend look over at the vehicle and pause for a moment.

"Ryoma!" he screamed.

He quickened his pace, but stopped when he saw the car crash into the lamppost. His eyes scanned the area, where was Ryoma? He couldn't find his lover anywhere and heart was starting to beat faster.

_No, please let him be all right._

He hurried over the scene of the accident and saw that Ryoma was lying on the ground, unharmed, but dazed.

"Ryoma," he breathed. He reached out to his boyfriend, trying to prevent himself from shaking uncontrollably. However, he couldn't. He almost bore witness to an accident that could have taken away the one person that he valued. His boyfriend stood slowly. Fuji noticed that Ryoma was shaking as well.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma said. "I'm all right, don't worry about me."

He pulled Ryoma into a tight hug. He was trying to calm himself down and assure himself that Ryoma was all right.

"Syuusuke," his boyfriend whispered.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"I love you."

_This was not a part of my plan, but I'm glad he's okay._

"I love you too."

~End~


End file.
